


Date Night

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Country Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe takes whiny Beca to her first country music concert. Beca bickers and complains, but secretly enjoys it. Later that night, Beca says some things she didn’t expect to say out loud. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Beca walked slowly out of the recording studio that she worked at. She saw Chloe sitting in the car smiling from ear to ear and waving at her.  Beca groaned when she opened the door to get in, “This is gonna suck. Chlo, why can’t you just like normal music? Good music?” She slid down into the passenger seat, crossed her legs, and plopped them down onto the dashboard like an angry teenager. 

This made Chloe smile, and she rolled her eyes, “I told you, you didn’t have to come with me. I could’ve brought someone else.” She kept her eyes on the road, but could see Beca shoot her a look when she mentioned bringing another person. A few more minutes passed, Beca’s stubborn silence filling the car. 

“Who are we even going to see?” 

“I’ve told you like fifty times. It’s Billy Currington.” 

Beca threw her head back against the seat, “I’ve never heard of this guy. He’s not even one of the country singers well-known in other genres…”  Chloe ignored her whiny comments and turned up the radio. Beca quickly switched it from the country station it was on. “We are gonna get enough of that tonight.” 

Beca stared out the window thinking about how miserable this concert was going to be. I’ve never been unexcited about a concert… Bunch of redneck, mama loving, tractor riding, beer drinking… Wait, a second… Beer drinking… Rednecks drink like fish… Oh thank God… Alcohol. At least I can get drunk… If I’m wasted the music may sound good. Then I can actually enjoy myself. 

They arrived at the coliseum about an hour before concert time. Beca listened to the last verse of the song playing on the radio then reluctantly slid out of the car. She paused and watched Chloe walk around the front of the car. She had been so frustrated with the genre of music this concert was that she hadn’t really paid much attention to how Chloe looked. Her red hair was curled loosely, she had on a red and blue plaid shirt, which was unbuttoned a little at the top, and a really, really tight pair of jeans that had a hole on the right knee. She also had on a pair of cowgirl boots. Beca couldn’t deny this southern style looked pretty good on her tall and slender girlfriend.

“I didn’t know you owned boots. Well, those kind of boots,” she stammered trying to make it seem like she wasn’t extremely attracted to Chloe in this get-up. 

Chloe placed her hands in her back pockets and looked down at her feet, “Oh, yeah. Well, you learn something new every day. Ready to be tortured?” She stuck out her hand and Beca rolled her eyes, but linked their fingers together. 

Once they were inside, Beca made a beeline for the concession stand where she ordered herself, and Chloe, a beer. “I knew you would find something that appeals to you,” Chloe said as she playfully nudged Beca and took her beer. Beca took in the atmosphere around her. Men in camouflage hats, shirts sporting the rebel flag, and jeans with skoal ring marks on the back pockets, and women in anything from super tight blue jeans like Chloe had on, to blue jean shorts so short they were practically underwear. 

One girl walked by them in cut off shorts and a pink tank top cut down so low her breasts were practically falling out. Beca leaned over to Chloe and gestured to the girl with her beer hand, “How come you didn’t dress like that? Those are some nice shorts.” 

Chloe wrinkled her nose up and stuck her tongue out at Beca. “Ha ha. Keep your eyes to yourself. Or on me.” Beca grinned and sipped her beer. 

The concert started, and Beca just stood next to Chloe, who was singing every word to every song that the opening act played. Beca looked at her really confused, “We are together like 99% of the week. When do you have time to listen to so much country music without me noticing?” 

Chloe held up her finger as she continued to sing indicating for Beca to wait until the song was over. When it finished she turned to her, “I grew up in rural Georgia, Becs. Country music is in my blood.” She winked at her. 

All of a sudden the lights started shifting and the crowd starting roaring. Beca watched as the Billy Currington guy took the stage. He shouted, “Georgia, how y'all doin’ tonight?”  Chloe cupped her hands to her mouth and let out a loud shout. 

Beca got carried away in watching Chloe. She knew all the words and would tap her boots to the beat of the music. Everyone around her was feeling pretty good about themselves. Some people were shouting, some singing, others drinking and drinking. 

The second song he played sounded like some honky tonk nonsense to Beca, but everyone around her was getting into it. The guy and girl to her right began dancing. The girl was grinding pretty hard on the guy who was spinning a pretend lasso up in the air, while holding his beer in his other hand. A guy a few rows up from them stood on his seat, ripped his shirt off and was swinging it around while shouting, “HELL TO THE YEAH!!!”

On about the sixth song, Beca caught herself smiling and head bobbing along to the song. She stopped out of shock, but then took a sip of her beer and continued. All of the songs played had been upbeat so far. 

The singer walked over and took a quick sip of water before speaking. “Alright, folks… I know we’re all having a hell of a night, but I’m gonna slow things down a little bit. Sing a song that really got my career rolling back in 2005,” Chloe straightened up and huge smile stretched across her face. “Y'all know what I’m talking about… Go ahead, boys.” He motioned to his band who began to play. Everyone around Beca started coupling up. Some people began slow dancing. 

Beca, unsure of how to handle this switch in the atmosphere, looked to Chloe. She too had noticed everyone coupling up, and Beca knew this was one of those moments where she needed to be openly affectionate in public.  
The singers voice reached Beca’s ears:  
“A woman is a mystery,” Yeah, no joke. Mine sure is, anyway. “Sometimes all it takes to please her is the touch of your hand.” That’s because my touch is irresistible. “And other times, you gotta take it slow and hold her all night long” Oh, but I love those nights. Beca reached over and slipped her hand around Chloe’s waist, turning her towards her. She looked down and smiled at her with her eyes shining bright.

Okay, Beca, now dance. Beca moved Chloe’s arms to rest on her shoulders, even though Chloe had at least 4 inches on Beca in her boots, and began to sway to the song. “Must be doing something right. I just heard you sigh. You lean into my kiss and close those deep blue need you eyes.” Her eyes really are deep blue. They are super pretty. Like, extremely attractive. They kind of draw me in. That’s how she drug me here. I looked into her eyes, and they were so big, and blue, and expectant… I couldn’t say no.

As they continued to sway, without really meaning to, Beca said, “You’re so beautiful.” The comment took, not only Beca, but also Chloe by surprise. She leaned down and pushed her lips to Beca’s. Beca felt butterflies in her stomach, but not the lustful kind, although they were there too. These butterflies and feelings were from something else other than physical attraction. Beca moved in closer to Chloe resting her head against Chloe’s chest. The song ended., but the feelings Beca felt stayed with her through the rest of the concert. 

By the time they were ready to leave, Beca had only drank 1 and half cups of beer, and Chloe had indulged herself and drank 6. She was having to hold onto Beca as they walked to the car. “WOO! That concert was AWESOME! Did you like it, Becs? Come on… I know you liked it…” She was poking Beca’s cheek with her pointer finger. 

“Yeah, babe, it was fun… Now please, stop shouting…” Beca, while very amused at drunken Chloe, could feel the heat rising in her face from the embarrassment she felt as everyone stared at her drunk girlfriend. They traveled to the car, Chloe stumbling and giggling the whole way. Beca opened up the passenger side door and sat Chloe down, then leaned across her to buckle her seat belt.

To Beca’s surprise, Chloe stayed awake the whole ride home, serenading Beca with her favorite songs from the concert. Beca couldn’t help but smile. The music wasn’t as bad as she anticipated, and seeing Chloe super wasted was really funny. 

When they got home, Beca went around to help Chloe into the house. They traveled up the steps to Chloe’s room. Chloe walked over and got something out of her closet. Beca went and sat down on the edge of the bed. When Chloe turned around she had a cowgirl hat on. 

“I almost wore this tonight, but I thought it would look funny.” 

Beca was smiling, but she shook her head. “You’re crazy. And drunk. Did you know that?” 

Chloe walked over to her and pushed her down onto the bed before climbing on top of her. “Yee-haw,” she said as she took her hat off and waved it around in the air. She giggled and did that adorable thing where she bites her tongue when she laughs. Beca looked into her eyes, was reminded of the slow dance and before she could stop herself she said, “I love you, Chloe.” 

Chloe’s face sobered and she stared at Beca in silence for what felt like hours. “You… You what?” She climbed off of Beca and sat beside her. 

Beca battled with herself internally, but finally looked into Chloe’s deep blue eyes and said with total confidence, “I love you, Chloe Beale.” 

Chloe got misty eyed and smiled, pulling Beca in for a long kiss. They pulled apart and their foreheads were resting against each other. Chloe was crying and laughing as she spoke, “I love you too, Beca.” 

Beca wiped away Chloe’s happy tears. “Hey, I have something else to tell you…” Chloe turned her head to the side. “I think I may like country music…”


End file.
